Iskandar
This Article is for 5★ Iskandar. For 3★ , see Alexander. / }} |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |aka = Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Greek Mythology Males, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Military Conquest Tactics A= |}} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect= Crit chance - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Jack the Ripper and Minamoto no Raikō. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Achilles. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Minamoto no Raikō (Lancer) and Nezha. *Iskandar is the first servant to have two different NP generation rate multiplier for pre-interlude and post-interlude. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Zero, "You Are My King". *Iskandar's Riding Skill get buff on 11 Jan 2017 update. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order -LAP 2-, 5 September 2018 Update. *In one of his skill animations, the book he is reading is Homer's Odyssey, an epic poetry composed near the end of the 8th century BC written by Homer. Images Saint Graphs= Iskandar1.png|Stage 1 Iskandar2.png|Stage 2 Iskandar3.png|Stage 3 Iskandar4.png|Stage 4 IskandarAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= iskandaricon.png|Stage 1 IskanderStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 IskanderStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 IskanderFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S108 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S108 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S108 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Iskandar_New1.png|Sprite 1 Iskandar_New2.png|Sprite 2 Iskandar_New3.png|Sprite 3 S108 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S108 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S108 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo108.png|NP Logo Iskandarsprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Iskandarsprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Iskandarsprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S108 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S108 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S108 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Iskandar_weapon.png|Sword of the Kupriotes Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Iskandar 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Iskandar 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Iskandar 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 189.png|His Rightful Place FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA |-| Others= Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extella Category:Greek Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:King Category:Riding